


Another year older

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maddie’ celebrates chimneys birthday





	Another year older

”Happy birthday babe”Maddie said bringing out a cake 

Howie sat down at the dining room table watching as Maddie placed the cake on the table 

”Blow out the candles we are all waiting for you go ahead and blow them all out”Maddie encourages her husband 

 

Howie blew out the flaming candles as he heard his wife and kids sing happy birthday to him 

 

”I am officially another year older”Howie says soaking it all in here he was in the prime of his life he was truly happy with where he was in his life 

Howie had an amazing woman in his life and his children whom he basically lived for and he loves his job 

”Thats just a fancy way of saying I’m an old person”Dylan tells his younger sister Allison 

 

”Watch it young man I’m not that old”Howie scolds the teen 

”Im just speaking the truth”Dylan held his hands up as he looked at his parents 

 

“Someone’s quite a jokester”Maddie says referring to Dylan which earns her a laugh from her husband 

“I wonder where he gets it from”Howie states deadpanning

“He most definitely gets that sense of humor from you babe”Maddie kisses her husband on his cheek sweetly


End file.
